


Supers

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [21]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 21 of SepTitans. It's Superfamily time!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: SepTitans [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 3





	Supers

Kara had never been a Teen Titan. She was proud of that Kon had been one. But being a Titan had never been a path she was interested in. She liked being a solo hero. Protecting her own city was amazing. Not every hero had to be a Titan.


End file.
